


The Incubus with an Angel's Smile

by officialmimikyuu



Category: Free!
Genre: Actually it's not that slight tbh, Angel Makoto, Dont even read these, F/M, Haru gets jealous, I'll add it in when it gets there, M/M, Mama Makoto, Nagisa and Gou think they're great matchmakers, Rin has a pottymouth, Slight Haruka/Makoto, Sousuke has a pottymouth, Sousuke is a pervert, This will probably become nsfw soon enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmimikyuu/pseuds/officialmimikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke believes Makoto is as beautiful. Every time he smiles, he makes angels cry; every time he moves, even the most attractive demons grow more and more jealous.</p><p>In other words, Sousuke's life is being ruined by a guy with brown hair, green eyes, and a mother's smile.<br/>--<br/>(Sorry but this work is being abandoned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incubus with an Angel's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is just little "his crush is obvious" things. I'll get to them talking (a thing the show did not get to). I hope you enjoy little conversation, guys.

     "Nagisa is annoying: that was the only thing I had learned from today. Well, that and Haruka was weird as hell. All he does is linger by the tall guy," Sousuke said, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "Rei asked me how my eyes were such a _beautiful shade of teal_. Is that normal?" He shifted, his arms hanging over the bed rail, his chin resting on his forearm.

     "For Rei? Kind of. He really likes beauty, it's like a fucking obsession. That's why he joined the swim team: he saw just how amazing Mr. Merman is when he swims." Rin brushed his magenta hair back, staring down at his phone. He must have been texting someone. "That's probably why he hangs around Nagisa and Makoto, too." Especially Nagisa.

     That got Sousuke's attention. "Oh? You think those two are beautiful, Rin?" His thinking Haru being beautiful was obvious, everyone knew about Rin's hard on for that guy. Nagisa and Makoto though?

     "You don't think so?' was Rin's retort. Sousuke could hear him shifting on his bed. Rin was probably sending shit to Haru. Gross.

     "Maybe not the small one. He looks like a little kid, like... if he had less muscle and was a little shorter, he could pass as a ten year-old. I'd feel like a pedophile," he sighed, leaning into his mattress.

     "So, you think Makoto's hot, huh?" He could hear Rin move again -- this time he could see him from under his arms. Shit. He was looking at him. Sousuke thanked the Gods for making him lose their match; the angle Rin had prevented him from seeing the blush on the brunette's face. "Rin. I said beautiful, not hot. Don't mix up my words."

     "Oh, so you think Makoto is beautiful, Sousuke?" Was Makoto beautiful? No. He was far more than that. Gorgeous, even. A man with an angel's face. Hell, angels would be jealous of him. Shit.

     Sousuke had to think of a good retort for that. Something witty, something Rin couldn't pick up on. " _You don't think so_?" he asked, mockingly. As sassy as that was, that was probably the worst decision he could ever make. Like, the worst. Rin smirked -- he couldn't see it, but it was audible. He could hear it. He was in deep shit. He has no use on this planet anymore! Stop the planet, he's getting off. Oh, how he wished things were that simple.

     "Using my own words? Very brave, Sousuke. But stupid." Rin 'hmph'ed, leaning into the bed. The springs shifted. "Maybe I should tell Makoto about your feelings? Though, you would never get a no." Good to know, Rin. "He would probably just heavily blush and cover his face." Shit, that was cute. He had the best visual of that.

     "Your plan of revealing this crush of mine, that you thought up, will be foiled." He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face, though. Rin tried, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they'll get to talking soon, and Sousuke will get to fantasizing about Makoto in the locker room showers. (Hint hint, hint hint.)


End file.
